<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>On the Hunt by Vervainx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30084600">On the Hunt</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vervainx/pseuds/Vervainx'>Vervainx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Gen, Hunter Exam (Hunter X Hunter), Mirror Universe, Murder, Yorkshin City | Yorknew City (Hunter X Hunter)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:42:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30084600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vervainx/pseuds/Vervainx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gon, a determined young boy who will stop at nothing to find his absent father, meets Killua,  Kurapika, and Leorio; a cold-blooded assassin, a fugitive, and a kind-hearted doctor-to-be. When the four of them take the Hunter Exam, they learn more about each other than they realized.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gon Freecs &amp; Hisoka, Gon Freecs &amp; Kaito | Kite, Gon Freecs &amp; Kurapika, Gon Freecs &amp; Kurapika &amp; Leorio Paladiknight &amp; Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs &amp; Leorio Paladiknight, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck, Illumi Zoldyck &amp; Killua Zoldyck, Kurapika &amp; Killua Zoldyck, Leorio Paladiknight &amp; Killua Zoldyck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>On the Hunt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This idea was from a writing prompt i found - I'll credit it when i can find the original prompt</p><p>But yeah, it's a mirrorverse fic, meaning nearly everyone has the opposite personality.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Footsteps rustled in the grass, getting closer and closer towards the child. The sound of something scraping against the dirt floor echoed in the wooded area. Turning his head, the child rested his gaze on a tall, slim, long-haired man. The man had a long, thin katana, covered by a scabbard. “What are you doing here?” the man asked the child, who remained silent. Narrowing his eyes, the man drew closer, getting a better look at the child’s face. His eyes locked with the child’s, the man growing uneasy the longer he looked at them. “Your face...your eyes, they remind me of…” </p><p>After their first interaction, the man and the child sat in the forest together, near a campfire. “Hey, what’s your name?” the man questioned with curiosity. “My name?” the child asked back, earning a nod from the man. “My name is Gon!” he answered. The man’s expression remained unchanged. He wasn’t surprised at all, he was more relieved. “Do you know anything about your father?” the man asked suddenly, not even introducing himself back. Gon raised an eyebrow and shook his head. “No, I don’t, why do you ask?” he responded naively, earning a glance from the man. He sighed calmly, before answering. “My name is Kite, I was friends with your dad.” he paused for a moment, before continuing. “Though, I’d rather not view him as an old friend. He was ruthless and violent. The opposite of what he said he would be.” Kite gazed back at the campfire, unable to make eye contact with Gon, the striking resemblance of his father made him unsettled. “What did he do?” Gon asked, breaking eye contact with Kite as well, staring at the flickering orange flame.</p><p> </p><p> “It’s hard to pick the worst thing he has done. He was very manipulative, and hurtful. He has beaten me, cut me, abused me in general...and he knew how to make me go back to him when I leave.” Kite explained, tightening his grip on his sword. “I’ve made it my goal to kill him. I can’t have someone like him hurt me or anyone else anymore.” he reluctantly turned his head back to Gon, his striking resemblance still making him anxious. “What do you want to do?” he asked, with Gon making eye contact with him again. “I want to become a hunter and meet my dad when I grow up! I wanted to be like him, but…” Gon paused. “From how you describe him, I don’t want to be like that at all.” Kite raised an eyebrow. “You’re not suspicious of me? I’m sure you’ve been told differently about him.” he asked Gon, his long white hair flowing in the breeze that blew through the forest. Gon shook his head. “No, I’ve been told similar things. I never knew that he was abusive towards people, but I knew he was cold and rude.” he replied, much to Kite’s surprise. Breaking eye contact with Gon once again, Kite tipped his blue cap over his eyes, standing from the log he sat on. “I need to go. Gon, if you find your father, I’d suggest killing him. Though, don’t let anyone influence your decisions except yourself. Just..please, don’t become like him.” he spoke despondently, walking away from the campfire and disappearing into the woods. “Okay, bye Mr. Kite!”</p><p>A few years has passed since Gon and Kite met in the forest. Gon was now on a boat that was set to sail to the Hunter Exam. Looking over the side of the ship, he saw the ocean’s waves crashing against the shore in the distance, and the much calmer part of the sea they were on had only ripples. He soon went to explore the ship, finding a room where many seasick men sulked, only two boys in good condition. Gon handed a sick man some herbs and water, hoping it would help him feel better. “Here you go, feel better soon!” He encouraged the passenger. Noticing their resistance to the seasickness, the captain pulled aside Gon, as well as the two other boys. Curious, Gon followed the captain to the cockpit of the ship, the other two following after.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ack sorry it's not much yet :'( it'll get good soon i promise</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>